


Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Unfinished, potentially inacurate descriptions of eclipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU in which they meet over a mutual interest in space (well, sort of).</p><p>[unfinished work]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The eclipse had been something that Tsukiyama had been anticipating for years. It was possibly due to his namesake, but he had always found the stars and the night sky fascinating. The fact that a seemingly black void could hold so much vibrant colour and could craft sculptures as complex as the planet earth from apparently nothing was particularly stunning, although he preferred to place greater emphasis on the aesthetic aspects of this.

It was for this reason that he was hauling a satchel through the fields surrounding his house. This satchel contained, amongst other things, a camera which he had bought on a recommendation from Hori. She had refused to photograph the eclipse for him, on the basis that she had a commission booked for the following day, but had informed him which lenses were the best to use.

Swinging his leg over the final style, Tsukiyama could see the cliff; his destination. Already the sky was taking on a smoky tint as the moon was edging closer to the sun. He quickly fished the camera out of his satchel and, after adjusting his sunglasses, pointed it towards the end of the slope…only to lower it again.

Through the camera, he had seen a figure, standing right at the end of the cliff. They were apparently clad exclusively in black, although the lighting was probably exaggerating this. As a photograph, the dark silhouette against the silver sky would look stunning.

“Hey!” Tsukiyama called out to the figure, abandoning his satchel and jogging towards them.

The figure turned, shock evident on his face. Tired eyes were wide under his unruly hair, and he appeared to stumble a little when he noticed just how close Tsukiyama was to him. Tsukiyama placed a steadying hand on his arm.

“Be careful mon ami, you wouldn’t want to fall off would you?”

“No, I guess not.”

Tsukiyama laughed, although the hesitant response had seemed a little odd. It was at this point he realised that he was still clutching the other man's arm and he released it quickly, trying to quash the blush which he could already feel forming. His new acquaintance was looking at him strangely, so he decided to state his purpose for approaching.

“I was wondering if you would mind me taking some photos of you before the eclipse. It might seem a little unusual, but you looked absolutely breath-taking against the sky.”

The other's eyes widened momentarily.

“No. That is, I wouldn’t mind. And, er, thank you,” he stuttered.

Tsukiyama waved a hand. “I was merely stating a truth mon ami. I'll be back in a moment, if you could just look out to sea as you were before I interrupted you?”

He took a few steps back before levelling the camera once more. The light was no longer as sharp, but the silhouette still drew all of his focus.

“Merci, those were wonderful. I can only hope that this camera has done you justice, er, could I ask you for your name?”

“Isn’t that exactly what you just did?” The other man threw him a small smile. “It’s Kaneki. Kaneki Ken.”

֎

 “Did you know that the moon is actually slightly egg-shaped?”

“Non, as a matter of fact I didn’t.”

Both were sitting on the grass at the edge of the cliff, shooting occasional glances towards the dimming sun. Despite it being mid-summer, the air around them had grown frigid, and the sky had faded from a bright silver to a smoky gray. If it weren’t for the almost deafening silence, Tsukiyama might not have heard Kaneki shift slightly beside him. He allowed himself to glance towards him.

Kaneki was staring intently at him, glasses glinting in the decaying light. “I know that this might seem strange, but could you hold my hand please?” his eyes flickered away from Tsukiyama and he ducked his head, breaking the eye contact which had been barely-there to begin with. “Please? Just until the light comes back.”

“Quoi?”

“Never mind. Just, forget I said anything. I’m sorry.” Kaneki was staring very pointedly out to the horizon now.

He flinched slightly when Tsukiyama laced their fingers together, and Tsukiyama made to pull away only to have his hand clutched in a vice-like grip.

“May I ask why? I don’t object to it of course, but your request is a little unusual. We _have_ only just met.” Tsukiyama wasn’t so much talking to Kaneki as he was talking to a rapidly disappearing outline. A rapidly disappearing outline who still appeared to be looking away from him.

“This will sound stupid, but I’m afraid that I might fall off if I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really annoying, but I don't think that I'll ever get around to really finishing this properly. It started out as a prompt, which then turned into a really angsty idea that could have been great, but I'm not really sure how to end it without turning it into a really long project, or just rewriting the whole thing. Maybe I'll come back to it when I've finished the two longer fics that I'm working on at the moment and it can be my next big project on here.
> 
> [tumblr](http://telwo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
